Gambling With Strawberries
by Hoishiin
Summary: An innocent girl falls in love with one of her interesting 'toy's'. What happens a playdate named Sora steals all of her toys and destroys them?[Oneshot] [Luxord X reader]


_"Full house, you lose! Ha! now you take off your shirt Axel!" _

_A blond, almost white, haired man chuckled as he won the first round of strip poker. Apparently Axel and Luxord were  
playing, while Axel was loosing..._

_"Aw! You cheated old man!" The spiky haired pyro yelled out. _

_"Hey you wanted to play." The blue eyed man pointed out._

_"You know what?! I quit!" The red haired teen barked out._

_"Doggie, doggie has a temper I see.." The man teased while grinning._

_I sat there against the wall observing the two bickering at each other. Oh my, these two are very boring at the moment...It seems like I need to find new toys to play with.._

_Lets back up a bit, shall we? Well you see, my name is Ichigo! A very odd name isn't it? Strawberry is what my name means! I think that my name kind of strange because it doesn't mix in with the other member's in the Organization 13..But I'm happy with it! I have jet black curly hair...Um, I have bright blue eyes and always a curious look on my face._

_As you can see, I am not playing strip poker because well...that's degrading...And I have no idea how to play poker so that would be sort of bad. _

_"Gr!!! Luxord! I'm not playing poker with you or any other kind of game that involves cards...EVER AGAIN!" Axel shouted._

_"Whatever you say Axel..." Luxord replied in a bored tone._

_Hm, my toys are becoming interesting...wonder what will happen next? _

_"C'mon Ichigo! It's already past your curfew... Mansex will kill me if he finds out..." Axel mumbled to me while taking my hand and dragging me out of Luxord's room. _

_"Sweet dreams Luxord dearest. Have the stars wish you a good night!" I told him before I left the room. In reply I had gotten a 'g'night'._

_"You talk weird you know that Ichigo?" Axel said._

_"Whatever do you mean Axel dearest? Does my speaking trouble thee?" I asked him while tilting my head._

_"There you go again! I don't get you sometimes.." Axel sighed while letting go of my wrist._

_I giggled at my toy. It was always fun to see his expression when I talk like that. Though...I am not quite sure where I picked that up..._

_I know what you are wondering. You are wondering why I call these people who obtain no hearts 'toys'. Am I right? Well the only reason is because it is who I am and how I see things in my life... All of these new toys are interesting. Every single one of them!_

_"Words cannot express the ways I am sorry to thee, my friend," I apologized in my own way._

_"Whatever! Now Come on! I don't want to get in trouble for making you stay up so late!" Axel muttered quite loudly._

_"Do not fret my friend! Surely no one is walking through the halls of white while the stars are out wishing people good night." I smiled at how my sentence rhymed._

_"It amazes me on how I understand you so well..." _

_"It is because-" I paused when I heard something. "Oh dear. Surely I hope you do hear the whispers of the loneliness and anger that wisps through the air that reaches my ears! Whatever shall we do Axel dearest?" _

_"Whispers of loneliness and anger...you don't mean..." Axel trailed off._

_"Yes. It is thee who is superior to you and I. Quickly my friend! Let us flee!"_

_"Don't need to tell me twice!" Axel and grabbed my wrist again and dragged me into the nearest room he could find._

_Oh my...I think that I am getting carried away with myself speaking like that! No matter, I will still have fun with my toy while I still have time. Hehe! I can see that we are headed to number VI's room! I can't wait to see toy number VI! He is very interesting indeed! Toy number VI is very different from the others. He is rather quiet and reads most of the time..Oh! and he also observes just like me! I mostly hang around toy number VI a.k.a Zexion._

_Axel slammed open the door and almost threw me in there, making my trip and fall. It didn't hurt or anything but it did surprise me from the sudden motion of being pulled. I landed in a soft thud. These actions had caught the attention of the silver-blue haired man. He raised an eyebrow at me and turned to look at Axel who was running into his closet. _

_I got up and dusted off my pj's which was long black silk pants(which dragged on the floor I might add), and my white T-shirt. I looked around and saw piles of books near Zexion, who was reading, a simple desk, bed, lamp, and well...shelves of many information. I walked over to my toy and smiled lightly. I looked at the closet which held toy number VIII. _

_"Yes Ichigo?" Zexion finally asked._

_"Eheh...Just wanted to see what you're reading."_

_"Reading about the darkness and how much power it holds..." Zexion replied closing his book._

_"What have you found out so far?" I titled my head._

_He sighed, "Same thing over and over again. It just goes into detail about how darkness is bleak and to use it wisely."_

_"Seem's kind of boring.."_

_"I know..Oh, and how was that poetry book I let you borrow?" He asked in a bored tone._

_"Ah! That is where I picked up that certain type of speaking!" I exclaimed while pointing a finger in the air._

_"I'm not sure if I should ask.." _

_"Ichigo! Make a portal to your room so I don't get in trouble!" Axel whispered coming out of Zexion's closet. _

_"But Axel dearest... I'm too tired to do such things of the dark!" I complained while yawning. "And besides, the whispers of loneliness and anger are turning into yells of hate and despair!" _

_"Ah...I see what your talking about.." Zexion mumbled to himself._

_"Eek! Quick get in!" Axel tried to shoo me in the dark portal._

_"I fear that the man who you and I know is most powerful, know of what is going on." I told him while walking to Zexion's black and white bed._

_Axel groaned annoyed. "Fine, I'll just go in... Zexy cover for me!" _

_"Whatever.."_

_With that toy number VIII had vanished from sight. I lied down on the bed, yawning once again. _

_"Just go to sleep Ichigo. You will need the rest.." _

_"Good night Zexion."_  
--------

I suddenly woke up from the flashback. I don't know why I have been dreaming flashbacks...I think it is because I miss my toys dearly... I miss them all.

But... I know for a fact that three of my toys are still here with me in this castle. I really hope that Sora boy hadn't gotten to them yet! I should hurry to Luxord!

I got up from my bed and made a portal to Luxord.

Well you see, Sora has been taking all my toys away. I really did want a play date, but Sora ended up taking away and stealing my dearest toys. He's very mean! Now I have three toys left. Xenmas, Luxord, and Saix... I hope. From time that had died and became born again, I have grown attached to the card playing toy.

I've always been more interested in him than any of the other members. He was that special toy I wouldn't let go, that toy that you couldn't let others borrow or play with. No! He was my special, special toy! Not Sora's, I think I'm going to have to arrange a play date with him...

My dark portal lead me to Luxord who was with Sora and two other people. Hn, I am beginning to wonder if these two aided Sora in the stealing of my toys... That was when I noticed three others with him. From hearing the portal being opened, Sora, his friends and Luxord both looked toward me.

I scurried behind Luxord, peering from behind like a frightened child.

That was when I saw the red headed girl...She looks like..like Namine! I suddenly blanked out into flashback mode.

---

_"Namine? Why must you play with toy number XIII?" I asked while I lied on the floor looking up at the blond. _

_"Because Ichigo, we must restore Sora so we can regain our hearts," she replied softly._

_"Oh, I see. I wish my toy isn't going to disappear.." I looked down._

_"Ichigo, Roxas isn't going to disappear. He is going to take a different form." _

_"Huh?" I tilted my head._

_"Um, you could say that Roxas is going to be like..what are those things called?" She asked herself, tapping the end of her colored pencil to her chin,"Oh yea! Transformers. He is going to going to take a different form but he is still the same Roxas. Do you understand? Even though that didn't really sense?"_

_"I see know Namine! Roxas is going to be someone else but he's still the toy I own. Right?" I asked like a child._

_I got up to look at the drawings in the room. It settled on the one when Roxas and Axel were next to each other._

_"Correct!" She smiled and went back to drawing._

_Silence.. I wanted to tell her something very important..Well two important things._

_"Namine. I want to tell you something important.." _

_"Yes?" She was still drawing but paying attention._

_"Namine, you know how I view things I like as toys?" _

_"Go on.." She looked down at me with an interested glint in her eye._

_"Well Namine, I do not think of you as a toy. I think of you as a play mate! I'm happy are my friend.." I smiled sweetly at her._

_I noticed Namine's shocked expression from my smile, and I giggled a bit. _

_"I am honored to be your friend Ichigo."_

_"Hehe. I almost forgot, there is another important thing I must say." I sighed. "It has come to my attention that I am more drawn to my toy, Luxord. He's just to darn captivating! I want to know why. Namine can you help me?" I asked pouting._

_"Um, I am not sure what you are...feeling. You are different from all of us in this castle. You have a small part of your heart still in you and you have a power that makes everyone in the castle feel comfortable. You gave us something we all wished for..well something other than a heart. You gave us your affection, that you were willing to share. We all liked that." Namine said softly._

_"Namine..You sound like you're saying goodbye to me. I sure hope you're not." I told her sadly._

_"I'm sorry Ichigo, I didn't mean for it to sound like that. I was just pointing out that you might have an emotion, none of us have remembered to feel."_

_"An emotion?" I pondered, "That Namine cannot remember...I must find that name of the emotion!" I exclaimed and ran into a portal that I made._

_Namine smiled at my determination, "Good luck on that Ichigo."_

--------

"Ichigo snap out of it!" Luxord yelled in my ear.

I jumped in shock. I blushed and gave a confused face.

"Do not space out like that Ichigo. You will get hurt." Luxord said while looking at the group.

I smiled at his concern. It made me happy. I looked at Sora and his friends who looked frozen in place. I almost forget he controlled time...

Time went back to normal as large cards swarmed around Kairi, Riku, Donald, and Goofy.

Now if you are wondering how I know their names, is because I've been talking to Namine about them. I've also been watching them with the power I have. I have the power to create windows and see who I want and what said person is doing. Enough about that, lets get on with what's happening. Shall we?

I watched as the cards parted away from each other into two rows. It was like watching a magic trick because Sora's friends were gone, just like that!

"You!" Sora exclaimed at Luxord quite rudely.

"That is quite rude of you, key bearer of the light. I expected you to be polite to thee, whom has been wanting to meet you." I told him in my poetry language.

"Huh? Who are you?" He asked annoyed.

"I'd rather we skip the formalities." Luxord said curtly.

I pouted and watched as they battled. Luxord, please win!

-------

_I went through countless books in Zexion's room about emotions. Hey, I may still have a piece of a heart, but that doesn't mean I don't fully understand about emotions. I knew Zexion wouldn't mind because...I can't put myself to say it. Let us just say he was stolen by that Sora. But what I did know was that he would allow me to look through these books because he said that I was always welcome to the infinite amount of knowledge._

_"Zexion please have a book on emotions..." I was looking around the piles of books. "Aha! I found it! Thank you my dear toy!"_

_I jumped on the bed and started to skim through the pages of the small book. I saw the emotions that I already knew. That was when I found the word 'love' in bold. I stopped and started to read the contents on 'love'. _

_It stunned me actually...Most of the things it had stated...it was true...I was in 'love' with Luxord? No it cannot be true. Even if I do, he will never return the way I feel..._

_Luxord will you ever love me back?_

-----

I gasped as Luxord barely made it out alive. I went to run up to him, but instead cards surrounded him as a barrier so he could heal for a bit. That only happened for 2 seconds until Sora slashed at the cards, making the cards break in half. The barrier broke away leaving Luxord on one knee hurt. I ran up next to him and put my hand on his shoulder.

"How could you...Roxas..." Luxord tried to say looking at Sora.

I looked down saddened by the fact it WAS Roxas.

"That's SORA!" Sora exclaimed mad.

I gasped as darkness was going to claim Luxord in its void of black.

"Luxord! Remember that you will never be forgotten! As long as I live, that one piece of heart will love you to no end!" I yelled as he was being overtaken by darkness.

"Ichigo...Don't get into trouble when I'm gone..." His voice lingered in the air after he disappeared.

"You gambled your life you idiot..." I told the wisps of darkness as they disappeared.

"That will be a promise though.." I whispered to myself.

I watched as the remaining cards brought back Sora's friends. I sighed and got up from my sitting position on the ground. I kept looking down in sadness. I heard the movements of footsteps towards Sora.

"Hey you okay?" Kairi's voice asked.

I glanced at Kairi. She reminds me so much of Namine, and her voice is soft like hers...

"Ya! No worries." Sora said while turning around to face me.

All I could do was smile a sad smile at them.

"Sora..." I started, catching all of their attention, "I am sorry we caused so much trouble for you and your friends. Honestly, we didn't mean to." I apologized sounding like a child.

"Then why did you?!" exclaimed Donald.

"I am not really sure, only Namine and Father knows. I am forbidden to know these things though..." I told them sadly. But then..something flared inside me..

"But that does not excuse you from taking all my toys away from me!" I yelled at him childishly.

"What are you talking about?" Riku asked annoyed.

"Riku, he stole all my friends! He stole them and destroyed them like they were nothing! How would like it if I took all your friends and destroyed them all?!" I yelled at Sora.

"Please calm down! I'm sure Sora didn't mean it!" Kairi tried to defend the boy.

"Wait you're with the Organization 13?" Goofy asked.

"Of course she is!" Donald exclaimed at Goofy.

"Actually Donald...I'm not with them." I paused, "I am merely a wondering soul and was taken into this castle of anger, dread, fear, and hate. The whispers of emotion did not welcome me at first, but those whispers turned to yells of happiness once I walked throughout this castle...

But..throughout the days I noticed the aura of the castle becoming sadder and the yells returning to whispers. I soon found out, that you were causing it Sora!" I yelled weakly.

"Then I found out Roxas..my favorite toy was leaving me. I was told that he would become someone else. That someone was you.." I sighed.

Sora and his friends were too shocked and confused. But never said a word.

"Roxas..If you can hear me..You aided Sora in destroying the toy I was most attracted to. Also, Roxas...Axel misses you dearly. So...Good bye everyone, please take care of my toy."

I smiled my mysterious smile and ran off into darkness that lead me to a place I would feel more comfortable. I remember Father mentioned this place before. It was..Hollow Bastion.

I ran off leaving everyone confused.

--------------

My name is Ichigo. I was attacked by a swarm of neoshadows who took my heart, well most of my heart. I only have a small portion left, but that small portion is enough to give a lot of love. I was found weak in an ally in the World That Never Was. The one who had found me was a teen who's somebody was the key bearer.

His name...Roxas.

When Roxas found me he took me into the Organization 13 head quarters. There I met many beings with no hearts, sending whispers of negative emotions to my ear. It was then on, I would make it my mission to make these nobodies happy heart or no heart. Xenmas, he knew I wouldn't benefit the Organization, but he felt my childish aura and wanted to keep me. I dubbed him Father.

My name is Ichigo. I am a half nobody. I view my life as a playroom. All my friends are either toys or play mates. I give all my affection to all of them, but mostly, I gave most of my affection to a man who gambled his life. I truly did know this day would come after I had found out about this emotion called 'love'. I would have to thank Namine for helping me find out about how I felt, if I ever meet her again.

My name is Ichigo. I made a promise to a man I love that I wouldn't get myself into a lot of trouble while he was gone. I can manage that, right? I sure hope so. Luxord always told me that I shouldn't be in the Organization 13, saying that I was "too innocent" to be one of them. Look at Demyx! He's just too cute!! Enough of that..Eheh... Luxord was someone who I would admire from afar. I always knew that he cheated with Axel in strip poker. He stopped time and looked at Axel's cards and take some out of the deck. He knew that I wouldn't tell my pyro toy.

I don't know why...But he just did.

My name is Ichigo. That day when Luxord was taken into darkness...I ran off to Hollow Bastion hoping Father was still okay, but I knew he wasn't... All of my toys have been destroyed, except Roxas..And my playmate Namine. From that day on, I still remembered Luxord and all of my toys. I loved him and everyone, nothing could make me forget that love. Everyday in Hollow Bastion I would always hope that Luxord would love me back.

What I didn't know was...

He did.

Review or favorite! it would make me happy D


End file.
